


I need help

by nctfic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, haechan bottom, johnny top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctfic/pseuds/nctfic
Summary: Donghyuck needs help with something, and goes to Johnny.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	I need help

“I need help.” Donghyuck said, barging into the room. Johnny was on his bed, scrolling through Twitter, smiling at all the tweets he saw from the fans. With the recent comeback, the fans were going crazy.

Johnny paused the music he was playing, turning his off to give the younger his undivided attention. “With what?” The elder asked, watching Donghyuck walk over to his bed, a clear frown plastered on his face.

“You can’t laugh. You can’t tell anyone I told you this, and you can’t act weird after I tell you this.” Donghyuck said, glaring to Johnny. He was nervous to tell Johnny this, but he needed help, and he trusted his roommate the most with this.

“I promise.” Johnny said, waiting for Donghyuck to get to what he’s trying to say. He wants to go back to his phone.

“Okay, well,” Donghyuck started, nervously playing with his fingers, his eyes on the ground as he tried to push himself to continue.

“I don’t want to be a virgin anymore, so can you help me with that?” Donghyuck said quickly, his face going beet red. He waited for Johnny to start yelling at him for asking such a weird favour. His eyes were shut tightly, waiting for Johnny to start yelling.

But it didn’t come.

Instead, it was pure silence. And it was killing the younger boy. It made his skin itch. The ringing sound in his ear sounded so loud. The sound of the music coming from Jaehyun’s room was suddenly loud.

“You want me, to help you?” Johnny asked slowly, not sure if he heard that right. His brows were furrowed together, head slightly titled to the side. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this.

“Please.” Donghyuck frowned.

“First, go stream Kick it by NCT 127. You can go listen to it on Spotify.” Johnny said. That made Donghyuck look up to him, confused as to what he was saying.

“What?”

“The music video is at 15 million views, in only 4 days! That’s more than what the Superhuman music video had in one month!” Johnny said, smiling as he showed Donghyuck the music video, which had 15 million views.

“Okay, I see. But are you going to help me or not?” Donghyuck asked, looking to Johnny with a small glare. He came here because he thought the elder would help him with his serious problem.

“Yes, I will help you. But you have to stream kick it first.” Johnny said, a serious expression on his face.

“What?”

“I’ll send you the link.” Johnny said, going to messages, and quickly sending Donghyuck a link.

A few seconds later, Donghyuck got the notification. He pulled his phone out from his pocket, opening the message.

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/2OvyA2__Eas>

“What the hell?” Donghyuck frowned. He looked up to Johnny, then back down to the message.

“Let me send you the all songs!” Johnny said with a wide smile, quickly sending all the links to the songs.

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/9VyUD_tBYq4>

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/VoDz4E6tPbA>

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/DkwbOa_ak0U>

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/B1e2mkrWprg>

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/p73_f2sbApI>

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/tpj_UOd98iI>

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/THqPv90d6Oo>

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/7_TGpw29zgQ>

**Johnny** :[ https://youtu.be/4UX7CplWAPo](https://youtu.be/4UX7CplWAPo%20%20%20)

**Johnny** : <https://youtu.be/L1rC5kOUyU8>

“Now, please stream kick it. Then I will help.” Johnny said. He got up from the bed, patted Donghyuck’s head, then left the room to go find something to eat.

Donghyuck was left sitting there, extremely confused. He stared down at the messages, then started to click all of the links, streaming everything. Especially kick it.

~

Seriously guys, please stream kick it by NCT 127. If the music video reaches 20 million views by Friday, I’ll finishing writing this (minus the part where Johnny tells hyuck to stream jsjsjs)

<https://youtu.be/2OvyA2__Eas>

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny said stream Kick It


End file.
